Sometimes Plans go Awry
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: A few months after the Promised Day, Ling Yao is back in Xing, ready to take on the responsibilities as the new emperor. But first things first, he wants to ask a certain Xingnese girl a very important question, but when his first plan goes wrong, can his friends help him make it right? Ling x OC ONE-SHOT!


**Me: Hello!~ I'm still alive in the FMA franchise!**

**Edward: Tch, just barely! YOu didn't even update "Forgotten Memories" you idiot!  
**

**Alphonse: Brother, be nicer! Jeez.  
**

**Me: -clears throat- Yeah shortie, be nicer!~ Anyway, this is a two-shot that I didn't write alone! I had help from two of my dA freinds, so they get credit for this too!  
**

**Alphonse: Hanashi isn't Hiromu Arakawa and hence doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but she does own the orginal plot, and an OC named Nao Shílì.  
**

**Edward: Nikki belongs to someone called MetalHeartAlchemist, and Lian Wu belongs to LadyOfTheLotus.  
**

**Me: LadyOfTheLotus and another person named Ami-Chiii from dA were the ones who helped me out with this story!~  
**

* * *

_**Plans can go Awry...so try something else!~**_

Back and forth, back and forth, the young Xingnese soon-to-be-Emperor was pacing the throne room to where he would be crowned as the new Emperor of Xing. It had been a few months ago since he returned from Amestris, and his father, the original Emperor of Xing had dubbed Ling his next successor to the throne. The long black-haired prince was thrilled to learn that his efforts had paid off in the end. It was three months ago the sickly emperor had finally taken his last breath, leaving the whole country to Ling Yao, the twelfth son of the late Emperor of Xing.

_ Alright Yao, you can do this...you're just going to tell her. _Ling told himself for the umpteenth time just today. He was going to invite over Lian for a romantic dinner, and that would, he hoped, lead to something more than just being in a relationship with the young Xingnese girl. How long ago had he felt this way towards her? He wasn't sure at this point. Probably since day one. That seemed right. Ling took a deep breath, his normally chipper attitude was replaced with anxiety.

"My lord, there are guests here requesting your presence."

"Right...bring t—wait, did you just say _guests_?" Ling asked realizing what the servant had said. He nodded, and moved aside to reveal some familiar faces. The first he recognized instantly. Well, the first two. One was almost as tall as he was, with long golden hair that was tied back, though not in its trademark braid. Golden irises showed the determination and hardships he'd went through along with his friends. Edward Elric.

Next to him was his brother, who's hair was cut shorter, and had already been living here with May Chang, the seventeenth princess of the former Emperor. The other male was named Alphonse, and despite what Ling had first thought upon seeing the Elric brothers, had at first thought Al to be older...the armor wasn't much help at the time.

In the group was the illegitimate heir of either of the clans. Nao Shílì was often shunned against the other clans, because she wasn't born from the official fifty clans. Her mother was a farmer when the Emperor had set his eyes upon her. One thing had led to another and the eleventh daughter of the emperor was born. Her long black hair was tied from the nape of her neck, leaving two tresses to frame her Xingnese features. Her dark eyes sharp and looking at Ling with the same dislike as when they first met.

There was another girl with them, who had her long brown hair braided and was hanging over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were shining with intrigue upon seeing Ling's humble abode. If he remembered correctly her name was Nikki, and interesting enough it seemed she was holding on to Ed's arm.

"So..." Ling began, seeing the group of people. "What brings you all here?"

"Hey, Ling." Alphonse spoke up. "Brother and Nikki took the new train system to get here, May said I could have some time off to show them around, and I figured why not visit the future Emperor of Xing?"

"Al, you know I could care less about re-meeting this damn bastard who mooched off of us!"

"Brother...be nicer!"

"I believe it would be a pointless fight." Nao spoke up. "You seem nervous for someone who bragged and bragged about becoming the next Emperor of Xing, Yao."

"Believe me, Shílì," Ling said, his tone dangerous, "That's the last thing I'm worried about. My friends are behind me every step of the way."

"Of course we are." Alphonse said, "We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't do so otherwise."

"Friends like us are those you're stuck with, whether you want us or not." Ed said, with a cocky grin.

"As much as I enjoy having you guys around, I'd rather you leave. Please?"

"Why should we? We come all this way and you just tell us to leave?" Edward asked, irritated.

"Because I don't want to see anyone here right now."

"Don't...want to see anyone?" A softer voice said. Paling Ling looks around his friends to see that the person he wanted to speak with was standing right outside.

"L-Lian?" Ling asked as the said girl came into view. Her hair was braided perfectly in eight smallish braids. Her were wide eyes looked to Ling with hurt, and before Ling could say anything, the younger Xingnese girl ran off. "Damn it. Now do you see what you guys did?"

"We have done nothing, Yao." Nao said, leaning against a wall. "You should've sensed her Chi earlier. You really are an idiot."

"Wha-!"

"I see now." Nikki suddenly said, speaking up. "You were going to pop the question, weren't you?"

"You were going to ask for Lian's hand?"

"Brother! Behave yourself!" Alphonse scolded. "Ling, is that true?"

Ling sighs before answering. "Yeah. It is. I was going to ask Lian to be my Empress...but I'm pretty sure that plan is ruined.

"Maybe not." Nikki said, a smile on her face. "I have a plan. You guys gonna help me?"

"Of course I'll help." Alphonse said with determination.

"I'm game." Ed said.

"If I must, I suppose I can see what I can do."

"Awesome. Here's the plan..." That being said, everyone gathered around Nikki ready to hear what she in store.

"You sure this'll work?" Ling asked, a little skeptic of it all.

"Well, yours worked out so well, Ling." Ed retorted.

"He does have a point." Al said.

"May we just get this over with? I've had enough of Ling to last me a while." Nao added.

}(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_){

"I really hope this works out." Ling said to no one as he searched around for Lian. "Lian? Lian, where'd you go? Lian!" _Great...where the heck is she?_ "Lan Fan! Some help is needed from you!"

"My lord?" Used to his partner in crime's vanishing and reappearing acts, Ling looked to his most trusted vassal. "Is there something you wish of me?" Figures she was wearing her mask again. Behind the mask, Lan Fan had Xingnese features Ling would admit were beautiful. He knew that she had feelings for him, but her duties were what kept her from having her feelings escalate. Not so long later both had settled being close friends.

"I need you to help me find Lian. Can you do that, Lan Fan?"

"Yes, young lord. I will help search."

"Thank you." With those parting words, Lan Fan disappeared once more. Sighing, Ling decided on continuing his search for Lian.

}(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_){

Running through the corridors, Ling soon heard the sounds of...crying? Why would...unless...that must be it! Ling rushes towards the sounds of crying, and it wasn't long before he found just who he was looking forward. Lian. "I thought you didn't wish for company, Ling Yao." Lian said, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Just to those I didn't expect, honest." Ling said, trying to calm the other down. Lian, I want to tell you something...will you accompany me to the gardens?

"What's there at the gardens?"

"You'll have to come along if you want to see it, Lian." He said with all honesty. "Listen, I'm actually begging right now! It's rather degrading of the Emperor-to-be y'know?"

"Well, I suppose it'd serve you right then, Ling." Lian said, a small smile gracing her features. What is this surprise you told me about?"

"You have to come and see, Lian." Ling said not willing to give up so easily.

"What if I want to hear what it is?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Ling pointed out. "You could either follow me out, or I carry you out. No third option."

"You're being unreasonable, aren't you?" Lian questioned the other.

"You know what? I'm losing patience with you, Lian. "Lian, if you don't come with me I'll just make you."

"You wouldn't." To prove her wrong, Ling ended up picking the young girl up bridal style, not allowing her to escape his hold on her. "Ling! Put me down!"

"Nope. I'm taking you to see the surprise whether you want to or not." Ling said with finality. "Besides, I won't make the same mistake twice." Upon hearing that, Lian stopped struggling, looking at Ling in the eye. She was about to say something more, but he stopped her before she was able to. "No more talking right now, Lian."

}(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_){

Nao was getting the last of the people settled. All the while, Nikki was instructing everyone what they should be doing, "Now, listen up." Said girl explained, "The instant Ling does what he's planned to do with Lian, that's when you drop what you're doing and applaud. Understood?"

"We get it." Nao said after dismissing one of the servants. "Seriously, why do all this for Yao?"

"Why not?" Nikki asked. "He's a friend after all."

"I really don't care."

"You're just mad because Ling got the Philosopher's Stone before you could, Nao." Edward said, coming back from his little scouting mission. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"You sure, brother?"

"Hey, have I ever been wrong about something, Al?"

"Uh...one or two things maybe?" Ed looked to his brother in disbelief. "It's true. Like the time when we were kids, you said—" The younger Elric was slapped behind the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Not. One. Word about it, Alphonse." Ed warned. Some things were best left alone.

"Master Ling is on his way." They heard Lan Fan say, "He has Lian with him."

"Right." Everyone said, going on as nothing was happening. Anticipation was hidden within the cheery atmosphere of the garden.

}(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_)-(_){

"Ling...really what do you have planned?" Lian asked, skeptical by the Xingnese Prince's antics. She figured they must've been heading for the gardens, considering the direction they were going. But what could Ling want to show her there? Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized they had already arrived at their destination.

"Lian?" Ling's voice penetrated the girl's thoughts, forcing her into the world of reality once more.

"What are you planning?" She inquired again.

"Is that what you're thinking about?"

"What else would I be thinking of if you're keeping me in the dark with this stuff? Spill, Ling, what's so special you literally drag me out of hiding like that?" By the time the duo were at the garden. Lian barely noticed that the grounds had a few well-known faces in it. Ling continued to travel to his destination, wanting to get there as soon as he could.

"Well," Ling finally answered, placing her down on a bench within the gazebo in the center of the palace's garden. The said gazebo had an enchanting look to it with the moon shining her beams of dim light creating an otherworldly illusion on the structure. Grape vines decorated each of the wooden pillars, reaching the top, and completing the rustic, yet enchanted feeling of the gazebo. "The thing is, Lian..."

Whether he paused on purpose or not, Lian wasn't sure. But she knew she wanted to know what Ling was wanting to tell her. "Ling, what do you want to tell me?"

"Not so much as to tell, but ask." He corrected her. "Lian Wu, I'm not sure when, but I—"

"This doesn't sound like a simple question, Ling Yao." The aforementioned interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?"

"There's the simple question."

"...Lian, you're different from anyone I've ever met. I have never before felt this way for anyone in my whole life. For the first time in my life, I'm getting down on one knee—" By this point, Ling was already down on one knee, already taking a small box from his back pocket. It was decorated with a pure silver ribbon on the top of the box. "Lian Wu, will you be willing to become my empress of this country?"

While Ling was opening the box, Lian's eyes widened, as she tried to get out her words, "L-Ling? W-what are you—?"

"Lian, I want you to be by my side ruling this country." He opened the box fully, revealing a simple, yet elegant ring, decorated with a floral design, small studded diamonds decorating the centers of each of the flowers on the top of the ring. Lian's eyes opened wide at the sight of the ring, words unable to form on her tongue. "Lian, please be mine."

"Ling, it sounds more like you're asking for help ruling the country you fought so hard to get for yourself. Want to try again?"

"You're making me beg, aren't you?" Ling said with annoyance. Lian smiled a cocky grin, gesturing for the Xingnese prince to continue. "Lian, from the first day I met you, I've never felt anything like this for anyone. Will you, Lian Wu, please say yes and be with me?"

"You mean in a sense of not being your friend...but more like a person to whom can be with in sickness or in health...until death do us part?"

"Will you please just answer me, Lian?" Ling asked, now getting exasperated. "Lian, I'm asking if you will take the honor of becoming my bride."

"Oh, is that all?"

"...you're doing this on purpose are—"

"I will."

"Huh? Yes you're doing this to intentionally annoying me, or yes—"

"Yes, I will marry you, Ling. Do I need to be anymore blunt?" She asked playfully. The prince stared at her with disbelief, then shock, and finally relief.

"Thank you, Lian." Ling said, taking her left hand, and placing the ring on her ring finger. "You made me a happy man today." Ling said, moving his free hand to caress Lian's cheek, moving his thumb over her lips.

"L-Ling?" Lian asked when she saw Ling getting closer to her. Their lips were not quite touching, and it was just moments before that space became nonexistent. Her eyes widened, as she felt his lips on her own, gently touching, coaxing her to join him. The stimulation doing its job, she closed her eyes, as she started to kiss him back. The kiss started simple, just lip to lip. Lian enjoyed it, and was surprised when she felt Ling's tongue licking at her bottom lip, wanting access. It was granted when she felt her bottom lip being nibbled on. Shocked, she gasped, giving Ling the entrance he wanted into Lian's wet caverns.

She felt his tongue exploring, coaxing her own tongue to join the dance. He allowed her to explore his own caverns, reaching as far as she was able to. After a couple of minutes of their makeout session, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Lian and Ling pulled back, both panting for breath, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is it safe to assume she and you are engaged now?" Ed's voice sliced through the silence between them, causing both the Xingnese to blush some. "That was quite a show you put on for everyone." Edward said with a cocky smile.

"Ling, although I'm glad you and Lian are officially together, maybe you should probably get a room if you were going and farther." Nikki said, a blush on her own face. Lian became beat red, ready to deny that statement, but was interrupted by the next person.

"I'd wait until after marriage." Alphonse said, trying to look elsewhere, rather than to his friends. "Uh...y'know..."

"N-now hold on a moment!" Lian tried to explain, but not getting any farther.

"I swear, I agree with Nikki. Get a room you two. No PDA in the gardens." Nao said with a smirk on her face.

"So, now what do we have to do?" Alphonse asked, looking to his friends and brother.

It was Nikki who came up with the answer. With a smile on her face, Nikki said: "Of course the next thing we get to do is the wedding arrangements, of course!"

* * *

**To be Continued! (^w^) Look out for the next and final chapter of this epic two-shot! until then, see y'all later!~**


End file.
